The Start of Something Good
by CMDragonia
Summary: Carson reflects on the past few days while Cadman has some things to explain about Rodney's behavior. Missing scene between Carson and Cadman during Duet, spoilers for Duet.


Title: The Start of Something Good

Author: CMDragonia

Characters/Pairings: Beckett/Cadman

Summary: Missing scene from Duet, Carson reflects on both meeting Cadman and Rodney's behavior, Cadman has a bit of a confession, and things slowly being to develop. Not the best summary, but it's decent, trust me.

Disclaimer: None of the Characters in the Stargate Universe belong to me.

Author's Note:This is the first time I'm playing with these characters together, but I had this idea of why Carson and Cadman seem so comfortable around each other when Rodney wakes up at the end of Duet (aka Carson holding her hand). I hadn't really seen any fics about this, so here's my version. Also, I'm not too good with writing Carson's accent, so there are a few things there, otherwise just try hearing his voice as he speaks. I hope you enjoy it, I know it's short, but it's basically just a missing scene type of story. Enjoy and Review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Beckett propped his elbows up on his desk and rested his head in his hands, sighing heavily. Currently, Dr. Rodney McKay and Lieutenant Laura Cadman were lying in two of the beds in the Infirmary, both unconscious. They had been successfully rescued, Lt. Cadman more so, both from the Wraith Dart and from Dr. McKay's mind. The past few days with Cadman inhabiting Rodney's consciousness had been interesting, to say the least. However, thanks to a brilliant idea from Rodney, both had been restored, and now they just had to wait for them to wake up.

Carson sighed again. He had made Lt. Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir, and Dr. Zelenka go to get some coffee or just go away for a while, leaving Carson alone with the patients. Having three worried people hovering around his Infirmary was a bit of a distraction. Now that they were gone, he had retreated to his office to collect his thoughts. Unfortunately, a throng of them swirled through Carson's mind. Primarily he continuously thought about the fact that either Rodney or Cadman had kissed him before being taken back up into the storage device. Carson knew that it had most likely been Cadman to kiss him, but the fact that it had been Rodney's body…. well, the thought did disturb him slightly. However, it made the few conversations he and Rodney had had over the past few days make a lot more sense. Especially the way Rodney was acting when 'he' had invited Carson to tag along on his date with Dr. Katie Brown.

Carson thought back to only a few days ago when he had first officially met Lt. Cadman, right before they all headed out on the mission. Carson hadn't been the one to give her her initial checkup when she had arrived on Atlantis from the Daedalus, and so didn't know a lot about her. He had been attracted instantly to her genuinely bright smile and her positive attitude about going off-world. He had also enjoyed teasing McKay with her, and had thought to himself that he definitely wanted to get to know her better in the future. It was funny to him how so much could happen in such a short amount of time.

"Dr. Beckett?" A nurse cautiously stood in the doorway. Carson looked up at her. "Yes, Lass?" He asked. The nurse gave him a quick smile. "Doctor, I think that Lt. Cadman is beginning to wake up. I thought you should know."

Carson stood up from his desk. "Thank you. I'll go check on her, make sure someone is there for when she wakes." He left his office and headed over to where the Lt. and McKay were lying. Soft sounds of monitors beeping greeted him, and he checked all the information they showed as he stood at the head of Cadman's bed. Everything looked good, and he could see that the Lt. would be awake any moment. Soon Cadman began stirring, and Carson moved down a little from where he stood.

Cadman slowly opened her eyes. "Hello?" She croaked out groggily. Carson moved back into her sight and smiled warmly down at her.

"Hello, Lass, how are ye feeling?" He asked her. Cadman blinked slowly, cautiously testing out her limbs, moving her arms and legs slightly. "I'm back in my own body?" She asked him. Carson nodded, smiling again. Cadman smiled as well. "Thank God." She said, making Carson chuckle.

"Rodney managed to save the day, and you have your body back. Do you feel any discomfort at all Lieutenant?" He asked her. Cadman shook her head. "It just feels really good to be back in my own skin, my own body. Is McKay alright?" She asked him.

Carson looked over to where Rodney was still unconscious, although snoring slightly. "Aye. I figure he'll be out for a wee bit longer, seeing as how he has to adjust to not having someone else in his mind." He said to her. Cadman turned her head back from Rodney as well and nodded, smiling slightly. Carson check all the machines again one more time, then patted the Lieutenant's arm. "Well, I'll let you rest for a bit, I know that Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard, and Dr. Zelenka will be back soon. I'll come check up on you then as well." He started to turn to leave.

"Wait, Dr. Beckett." Cadman said. He turned, smiling at her again. Cadman smiled back sheepishly. "I kind of wanted to apologize for a few things that McKay might have done while I was controlling him. I…" She began, but was cut off by Carson laughing gently and pulling a stool over to the side of her bed and sitting down.

"Ye don't need to apologize for anything, Lt. I realized afterwards that it was most likely you in control." He said. Cadman still looked embarrassed.

"It's just," she started, "it's just that I didn't know when I would be back in my own body. So I just kind of took advantage of the situation. That's why I invited you on McKay and Katie's date, so that I could possibly take over and be able to talk to you. And that's why I kissed you as well, because I didn't totally think that his idea would work. And I would have regretted not getting to know you. So I just wanted to explain everything. Oh, and you can call me Laura if you want to." She said. Carson smiled warmly at her again.

"Well then, Laura, I have ta say that I'm a bit flattered that you are interested in me. I mean, I think that you're a sweet Lass, and I would enjoy getting ta know you a bit better. And now that yer back in your own body…."

"Yea, I'm sorry about the fact that it was technically McKay kissing you. I'm sure that was just a bit uncomfortable." She said. "Just a bit?" Carson quipped, and the two both laughed, now a little more comfortable that the elephant in the room had disappeared. Carson took Cadman's hand gently.

"Maybe when I release you we can go get a cup of tea together and get to know one another a wee bit more, aye? Because I was initially going to thank you for saving my life when we ran into the Dart, but I suppose I should be congratulating you for surviving being in McKay's mind." Cadman smiled brightly and nodded. "I would like that a lot, Carson. And trust me, I have to say that what's in McKay's mind is more interesting than you would think" She said. Carson chuckled. "Aye, I bet. But hold on to them for now, you can tell me soon." Carson heard the Infirmary doors open, meaning that Sheppard and the two Doctors had returned. He released Cadman's hand and stood up. "We'll continue talking in a few. You just rest for now." The two exchanged smiles again as Carson turned away and started towards the arriving party. He smiled to himself, looking forward to spending more time with the truly lovely Lieutenant.

--------------------------------------------


End file.
